


At All Angles

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Purgatory, au at a certain point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: (Might actually write this because I want a nice plot with deancasbenny that's not just sex. )(^^might do it in the summer tho, more time to binge watch spn)





	At All Angles

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that this starts at season 7 and continues on into season 9.

Summary: 

It starts with one sentence. One sentence from two pairs of lips. Different sizes but both about to become well acquainted with his. 

"Let us take care of you." 

Purgatory is pure. There are no human barriers to stop you from doing whatever your desires are. 

In Purgatory, Dean finds himself "courted" by a vampire and an angel. What could go wrong? 

~ 

(Basically season 7-? with some minor changes like Benny staying alive & etc.)

《EXCERPT》 

It starts small. Dean doesn't even realize it, still focused on getting them out alive. 

It was small touches, like their hands brushing as they walked, or at the small of his back. 

Then the touches became bigger. Their hands would land on his shoulders, or let their hands trail down his back, making him shiver from something he couldn't explain. Or, their big hands would land on the back of his neck making him want to do unexplainable things. He blamed that incident on jitters and the fact that he hadn't had sex in a long time. Or when one of them, either Benny or Cas, would say something to him in a stern voice, that made his dick twitch. He ignored that situation entirely. 

All of a sudden it explodes. That's exactly when they say that one sentence that changes his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this idea! 
> 
> Cheers xoxo


End file.
